


Wish

by mysterKey



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterKey/pseuds/mysterKey
Summary: It’s during the wee hours of the morning that Minho is able to see what it is that he wants and the reality that he can’t have. It’s a miracle that he is even able to have this much.





	Wish

Kibum really looked stunning when he is peacefully snoring away next to him, his soft breath tickling Minho’s skin. Sunlight peeks through the open slivers in the curtain, highlighting his features. From the curves of his lips to the hills of his cheekbones to his curly lashes, Minho couldn’t help but be in awe of the man that slept before him. Even calm moments like this made his heart race. Minho didn’t remember the last time he felt like his heart could practically leap out of his chest, not even on his wedding day.

“I wish I met you sooner.” He whispers to the sleeping man, brushing a strand of newly dyed hair out of Kibum’s face. He had been talking about dying his hair for weeks now, but only just managed to go through with it a few days ago, adding a blue tinge to his already black hair. 

Kibum stirs awake, eyes fluttering open. “Hm?” He groans, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Instead of repeating himself, he says, “I should go. It’s the morning.”

“Back to your wife?” Kibum yawns, still half asleep. Minho feels apologetic. To his wife. To Kibum. He knows it’s selfish to want both his wife and Kibum, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted his wife anymore. Maybe he just found comfort in the stability marriage offered him. But he didn’t feel more stable and safe in anyone but Kibum’s arms, so he didn’t quite understand what sort of game he was playing with himself. “It’s fine, Minho. You can stop feeling sad or bad or whatever you’re feeling.”

“I’m sorry.” Kibum is too good for him. Did he know that? Surely, he wouldn’t still pine over Minho if he did. He deserved someone better than Minho. Someone who could love him wholeheartedly without having to hold back. Someone who could give him the world and all the galaxies beyond. Someone that wasn’t married. Someone that wasn’t Minho. And yet here he was, in his bed with Minho.

Kibum sighs, before placing a kiss on Minho’s forehead—He had a serious thing against kissing on the lips prior to brushing your teeth in the morning. “It’s fine Minho. I’m fine.” He reassures him. “Go to your wife and make her happy. The whole nine yards you know.”

I love you, he wants to say but the words lodge in his throat. Perhaps Kibum wouldn’t even believe the words. The prospect of Kibum believing them scares Minho even more. Those words meant unspoken promises. Promises he couldn’t keep. Promises that would leave both of them hurt in the long run. It was promises like those that kept him in this situation.

“I’ll call you later.” Minho hums in response, wanting to drink Kibum in for just a few moments longer, but Kibum rolls over. “Lock the door on your way out.”

Minho gets dressed as silently as he can, even trying his best to tiptoe out of Kibum’s bedroom. Kibum adds before he shuts the door, “Say hi to your wife for me will you?” Despite the mocking tone in his voice, there is sadness laced within his words.

So he does, adding on a kiss to her forehead. His fleeting feelings of guilt don’t even make an appearance this time around.


End file.
